Membership
by BugzAroc
Summary: On the other hand, this was a very elite club...Slash maybe friendship. I'll let you decide.
1. Membership

**Title: **Membership

**Rating: **T for language

**Summary: **On the other hand, this was a very elite club....

**Warnings: **none**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no harm is meant.

**Beta: **None, all mistakes are mine.

**A/N: This was actually originally written for a completely different fandom but I never posted it so I changed it up a bit and here ya go!**

* * *

"Son of a bitch"

The cold sting of the alcohol had Ted cursing under his breath but it was still loud enough for Cody to hear.

"Hold still will ya? I'm almost done."

Cody was seated on the floor on his knees next to Ted who was sitting on the lid of the toilet currently biting his lip trying to stifle another cur-

"For fucks sake, Cody. That stings."

So much for that.

"Stop acting like a baby and just sit still. I wouldn't have to use so much if the whole right side of your face wasn't covered in scrapes and cuts." Cody informed him as once again he brought a cotton swab dipped in alcohol to blond's cheek.

Ted winced and tasted blood as he bit down hard onto his bottom lip. He'd had enough.

"Fuck it! I'm done." He stood up so abruptly, Cody almost fell over on his side.

"Drama queen." The brunette mumbled as he watched his friend examine his face in the mirror. The cuts weren't that bad or deep enough to warrant any concern. More damage was done to the man's pride.

Ted hadn't lost the fight exactly but you really couldn't say anyone won considering both guys had had a fair amount to drink and ended up sprawled on the bar floor unable to pick themselves up.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Silence

"Hey Teddy,"

"No, I don't want to talk about it." He huffed as he placed the band-aid under his eye. "It never happened as far as I'm concerned."

He stomped out of the bathroom leaving the younger man staring at his back in disbelieve.

Ted sat down on his bed as he listened to his messages taking note to give Brett a call and to change his number so that girl would quit calling.

"Well those pretty little bruises on the side of your face would beg to differ." Cody reminded his as he walked into the bedroom. His friend looked deadbeat tired, no a better description would be he looked 10 years older.

Lately Cody had noticed that the man was becoming tired after doing the most mundane activities. Taking the stairs had become a chore, leaving him huffing and puffing before he even reached the top. The most noticeable change was his temper. The once care free, laid back southerner would blow up at the drop of a hat. Every little thing bugged him and even the smallest mistake sent him into a temper tantrum.

He carefully sat down on the bed facing the older man and reached out to stroke his left cheek. He was worried that there might be something wrong but he couldn't figure out why Ted refused to tell him. They were the best friends after all.

"What's wrong, Teddy? You don't just beat the shit out of someone for no reason."

"Randy does,"

"YOU don't!" He stated firmly staring intently into blue eyes.

"I know, I know"

The others worried gaze disappeared as Ted closed his eyes, took a deep breath and grasped his friend's wrist, stopping the strokes. When he opened his eyes a clear blue set questioned him in a way Cody himself never had. This scared him to the bone. The worst part was the fear he could make out swimming around accompanied by anxiety, a little bit of anger and...oh god was that pity. He didn't want pity.

"The fight was stupid, started just to vent some pent up emotions. Cody, I..."

Could he tell him, I mean this was his best friend and all that lovely jazz. If he couldn't tell him than who.

On the other hand, this was a very elite club where only Ted, the doctor and a few nurses knew what was going on. Could Cody Runnels join the club?

"Cody, I...I have cancer."

Yeah, membership was being extended his way.


	2. Talk You Down

**Title: **Talk You Down

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Guess it was also time he started treatment before it was too late, huh?

**Warnings: **Medical Terminology**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no harm is meant.

**Beta: **None, all mistakes are mine.

**

* * *

**_"Cody, I...I have cancer."_

He watched as the younger man blinked once then twice, dropping his hand away from Ted's face, resembling a fish. Opening and closing his mouth several times, whatever words he was trying to say getting lost in transmission.

Several more seconds of silence ticked by until Ted couldn't bear it any longer.

"Cody." he whispered, or more like breathed.

Cody closed his eyes, taking a small breath before choking out.

"You have...umm, could you say that again."

"I have cancer," Ted repeated slowly. "Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia, to be exact."

_Leukemia._ Though Cody never professed to being a damn genius, he knew leukemia spelled bad news. Something or other to do with blood cells either not forming correctly, not having enough, or having too many. In other words, your blood was fucked up.

"What exactly does Acute Lymphobl....what does that mean.?" He had to swallow passed the lump in his throat just to get the question out as he opened his eyes.

"Basically," Ted began, "Blasts or immature white blood cells are in production overdrive which would sound like a good thing, only they're not developing, just blocking out the normal cells in my bone marrow."

Done speaking, the room was plunged into silence again as his words started to sink in.

Not exactly sure on what to say cause he sure as hell didn't want to send the blond into one of his increasing fits, Cody said nothing. But he did move. Sitting was almost impossible since his mind was racing at 100 miles per hour with twice that number in questions and possibilities. Some good, most bad.

He stood from the bed, walking back over to the bathroom then over to the bedroom window. Frown marring his features, his hands fidgeting in front of him as he thought back over the past couple of months.

Ted could only watch, fear rising while his friend paced back and forth. His first thought when Cody jumped up was that the young man was leaving. Hell, Ted would be dead in a couple of years at best, might as well leave with a few good memories while you still can, right?

Silly? Most definitely, but he couldn't help it. This was the reason he hadn't told anyone. He was afraid, plain and simple.

Another five minutes disappeared with each man brooding, one burning a hole in the carpet, the other perched on the side of the bed. Cody was the first to speak again, but his voice sounded distant probably because his mind was still analyzing the past week.

"So your blood is...it's fucked up" The chuckle that escaped was as hollow as it wanted to be. "That would explain the fatigue, it had to account for your sudden temper."

"I was in pain." Ted revealed, absently wishing Cody would come sit back down next to him. "The excess cells have caused swelling of some of my lymph nodes and just recently my spleen." Or the least the young man could do was look at Ted instead of whatever was so damn interesting out the window.

Cody hadn't meant to sound like an ass, it's just, this was some heavy shit. His best friend was dying here for Pete's sake. A hell of a lot to take in at once knowing each morning he could wake up alone. Speaking of which...

Part of the wish was granted when Cody turned around to lean against the windowsill. Tears threatening to fall as he struggled to hold them back.

"What...what are your chances for.." he trailed off, gesturing vaguely with his left hand, too afraid to say the words.

"There's a 20%-75% survival rate of five to ten years, give or take." This was the part he hated. "Treatment would include chemo, steroids, radiation, and possibly a transplant or two." Lowering his head, he continued. "I'm considered one of the lucky ones since some can die within a matter of weeks."

Like finally sliding the right key into a lock, everything just clicked in Cody's head.

"Wait a minute." He took a small step forward, hands held out in front of him as his face screwed up. "You've known all this time and you _didn't tell us_."

Ted winced, the last three words were a bit louder than the rest. Raising his head, he looked into clear pissed off blue eyes. He didn't even open his mouth to defend himself, he couldn't.

Un-fucking-believable. Talk about a kick below the waist.

"You just said some die quick." He was yelling now, hand pointing accusingly at the other man. "Have you even started treatment, told your family? Were we just supposed to find out once your fucking body was found?" Face now completely red and breathing clipped, Cody stared, demanding an answer.

Harsh, yes, unexpected, no.

Ted cautiously stood, his own hands held out in a peace offering. "I just needed a little time, Codes." He stated calmly. "I-"

"Time, Teddy?! Time would have put you six feet under and left all of us standing around like idiots."

"What the hell was I supposed to do, huh?" Ted snapped. "I'm a dead man walking no matter what. The treatment will most likely make me sicker than before, sidelining me for good. Zapping my strength and causing my fucking hair to fall out. Even after all that, I'd still die in my damn prime." The tears started coursing down his cheeks as he finally let go. The past two months of pent up emotions finally breaking through the dam he'd built that night at the hospital.

"Tell me....what I'm supposed to do." Came the broken whisper before he collapsed back onto the bed, head held in his heads.

He never heard Cody move, only felt his presence,his arms wrapping tightly around his own shoulders as he knelt in front of him.

The outburst frightened Cody. With the way Ted spoke, it was almost as if he didn't want to fight at all, like he just wanted to die.

Holding on for dear life, he rubbed soothing circles into the older man's back as his face rested in the mop of blond hair.

"I'm sorry, Teddy, I'm so sorry." The words were choked as his own tears burned tracks down his cheeks. "But I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here through everything. We'll get through this, it'll be.."

He paused as Ted tensed. He couldn't say _okay_, that'd be a joke and a punch to the other man's face right about now. Hell, there wasn't much he could say.

He moved his face next to Ted's as he mumbled sorry, gently kissing his cheek. "We'll all be here for you, man. You just have to trust us."

Silence, that good old friend from a little while ago, yeah he was back. It was comfortable this time as the brunette continued to stroke his friends back.

Slowly, shoulder's dropped as the tension drained away from the blond. He was dog tired to say the least. Maybe if he let a few more members join the club, the burden wouldn't be so much. He could pull his strength from others on the days he felt like shit. Those days were starting to come around more often than not.

Guess it was also time he started treatment before it was too late, huh?

"You'll stick around even when I'm bitching and puking everywhere." There was a hint of a smile in those words as Ted raised his head. The small glint in his otherwise dull blue eyes making Cody smile.

"Yep. Well, maybe we'll stick you with Randy on those days." The mock horrified look cast his way had Cody cracking up with laughter, Ted soon joining him. An honest to God sound neither had heard escape Ted in a long time. Music to both their ears.

As the laughter died down, Cody reached up and gently stroked the marred right cheek. "Yeah, we'll be here no matter what."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure, but I kind of want to continue this. Let me know if it would be a waste of my time or not.**


	3. Intervention

**Title: **Intervention

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **"Pain" Ted gritted out on the exhale, his hands clenching in the sheets, twisting, almost tearing.

**Warnings: **Few Medical Words**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no harm is meant.

**Beta: **None, all mistakes are mine.

**A/N: Not sure about this one but here you go.  
**

* * *

Cody slowly sat up in bed, shaking the cobwebs from his head as he searched the dark room. It was pitch black, no moonlight since they'd closed the curtains during their early movie. Not even the red glow from the numbers of the clock offered much but it did inform him that it was half past midnight. He sat still for a moment, waiting for his eyes to adjust and listened intently for whatever woke him.

Some sound, like sucking or maybe it was gasping, he wasn't really sure. Air was definitely involved, that he knew.

At first Cody just ignored it, figuring it was just background noise to his dream. Plenty of unexplained things were heard in and around the ocean.

Not until the sound became louder and more frequent did he slowly begin to wake, fighting the whole way, from peaceful REM through semi-consciousness to fully awake but still fairly disoriented.

He could just make out the dresser across the room when he heard it again, off to his left. A sharp intake of breath followed by a pained whimper this time. _Ted_.

Cody threw the comforter off, untangling his legs from the sheets, quickly padding over to his friend's bed. That sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach already making itself known.

He turned on the bedside lamp, squinting in the harsh light as he knelt next to the bed.

"Teddy" He just barely whispered, carefully placing a hand on the blond's shoulder, not wanting to startle him.

A quick once over told him Ted couldn't breathe properly, just barley in fact. He was far too pale, sweat rolling off his brow, soaking the collar of his night shirt and matting the blond strands to his forehead. The shirt was sticking to his skin and a slightly panicked Cody pulled away his moist hand.

"Ted, whats...whats wrong?" Concern laced his words as he frowned.

The next inhale was sharp and quick but not deep. It sounded intense even to Cody's ears.

"Pain" Ted gritted out on the exhale, his hands clenching in the sheets, twisting, almost tearing. His eyes were screwed shut tightly and he swallowed continuously, trying to hold back the imminent as another wave of nausea crashed over him. "Pain"

The same pain that the younger man knew all too well due to Ted's temper. Ironic how it once filled him with so much rage but now reduced him to a quivering mess that could barely talk or breathe for that matter.

"Okay well, where's your medication." Cody asked frantically searching for the wastebasket before Ted lost it all over the carpet.

Spotting it in the the shadows, Cody retrieved it, setting the basket in front of the other man as he leaned over the side of the bed.

A tense silence filled the room as he tried to patiently wait for Ted to get enough of a grip in order to speak. He was worried that the pain might be getting worse and pondered calling an ambulance just in case.

When only labored breathing persisted after five more minutes, Cody tried again.

"Ted, is it in your bag?" He'd taken to rubbing small circles into the older man's back trying to help in any way he could.

Ted tried to speak, only to have a choked off whimper escape his lips as a fresh stab of pain tightened his chest, cutting off airflow for a second. He shook his head instead instantly regretting it when the dam broke.

Cody quickly turned his head, the sound of Ted puking up the contents of his stomach still filling his ears. Covering his mouth with his other hand, he bore down on the nauseous feeling, trying to prevent the upheaval of his own stomach.

"There is no medication" Ted amended once he finished retching up his guts, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt.

Laying back on the bed, he rested his head on the pillow causing Cody to remove his hand. The pain hadn't gone away but was currently only a dull ache all over his body. Tonight was the worse yet, leaving him close to passing out due to the the lack of oxygen and the needle like agony swimming through his veins. That sweet ache bothering his hip during training doing nothing to warn him of what was to come.

His thoughts were interrupted by Cody's shrill cry.

"No medication?!" Cody's voice had risen an octave once the meaning of Ted's words sank in along with complete panic. "What do you mean 'no medication'. I thought you said you were going to-"

"I didn't okay." Ted snapped tiredly. He really didn't feel like fighting but knew the storm was impossible to avoid.

After confessing to the younger man that he had cancer, he'd promised to talk to his doctor as soon as possible so he could start treatment or at least get something to take care of the pain. However, that was over a week ago and he still hadn't gone.

You could almost say he had a death wish.

Pretty much two and a half months ago he found out he was dying and still he hadn't tried to to stop the reaper's visit. He was skirting the edge, flirting with danger, letting his body run until it couldn't run any longer and he was lasting a lot longer than he or his doctor thought he would.

Only just now was he starting to regret his self-destruction.

The cancer had already spread through his entire lymph system, bad enough that he was going to need his spleen removed. His last doctor's visit over a week ago also showed signs of it possibly metastasizing to the organs and bones in his chest cavity, which would explain the sudden, to him at least, deterioration in his situation. If he couldn't breathe then it didn't matter if every other part of him was healthy, he was still fucked.

The weight was also starting to come off giving him a nasty little scare during training this afternoon. If it hadn't been for Cody spotting him, he would have been crushed. Got more than a few curious looks from the rest of the guys after that, even Randy wanted to talk but John held him back. Not surprisingly his appetite was also waning, most smells just making him sick to his stomach.

His only reprieve right now was that his heart, brain and spinal cord remained unaffected, though how much longer he wasn't sure.

Instead of Cody yelling, there was nothing. Only silence, who was becoming an integral player in their conversations these days. Almost calm and relaxing, one might say but it sure as hell unnerved the older man.

He opened one watery blue eye and watched Cody pull something from his jean pocket. His curiosity peaked when the younger man then walked to the bathroom closing the door behind him without another word to Ted.

He was so sure Cody would jump down his throat like last week, reprimand him for his reckless and stupid decision. So when he got nada, he was kind of worried. Was Cody giving up?

Ted raised up on his elbows wincing as his body protested the movement. He sat up completely, scooting back against the headboard, shucking the covers. He leaned his head back waiting for the swimming to stop and his vision to clear. Though he was shivering, the sweat soaking his sheets and the fever told a different story.

Racking his mind, he tried to figure out why the hell he refused treatment in the first place. His career was over no matter what so that wasn't a legit reason. Whatever flawed logic he'd used in the beginning eluded him now that he needed it the most.

The sound of knocking brought him back to the present.

Ted raised his head looking towards the door wondering who the hell would be knocking at one in the damn morning.

Just then Cody came out of the bathroom, tossing his phone over to the bed.

_Phone_. Damn it. Who the hell did he call?

He got his answer, when a highly pissed off viper and his concerned champ walked into the room. Cody closed the door behind them whispering something into John's ear as Randy glared at him.

A shiver ran through his spine as he sighed heavily.

Traitor, Cody was a traitor but Ted couldn't have been more thankful then at that moment.


	4. Broken but not alone

**Title: **Broken but not alone

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **"Trust me, we know. And as soon as you give the okay for him to leave we'll make sure he starts chemo as soon as fucking possible."

**Warnings: **none

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no harm is meant.

**Beta: **None, all mistakes are mine.

**A/N: Randy is a bit blunt, but then again...when is he not.**

* * *

In case anyone wanted to know, an emergency room was completely dead at two in the morning, or at least on this Thursday morning in Phoenix. Just three guys, twenty some odd chairs, a water fountain, some toys off in the corner and a muted t.v.

Cody sat facing the double doors waiting for a doctor or nurse to come through. Anxiously waiting for any news or the okay to go back and see his friend.

His nerves showed badly, the empty styrofoam cup crumpled to half its original size in his hand. Worry clearly written in his features as his emotions seesawed between guilt and anger, relief trying to balance them out.

He was guilty of calling in reinforcements behind Ted's back, pissed off beyond belief for being lied to and relieved that John and Randy felt the same as he did. Maybe the three of them could knock some sense into the southerner and set him on the path to recovery. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

Surprisingly for all the attitude Ted showed as of late, one glare from the viper had been enough for him to throw what was left of his resistance out the window. Pain clouded blue eyes silently leaking while Randy and John effortlessly carried his weight, one arm slung around each of their necks. Quite the picture they made in the halls with Ted still dressed in only his boxers and a fresh t-shirt.

The ride to the hospital was quiet except for the blond's ragged breathing, his head dead weight on Cody's shoulder. By the time they arrived, Ted had fallen asleep, the pain subsiding enough to allow him a few moments rest.

"Cody."

John's voice cut through the haze his current thoughts had built. He tore his eyes away from the doors locking onto a gaze that mirrored his own.

"Stop beating yourself up, kid. You did the right thing."

Cody searched the crystal blue orbs looking for better clarification. Did John mean tonight or two days ago when Randy cornered him demanding to know what was wrong with Ted. Faced with a seething Orton, his chances of survival looked a hell of a lot better if he sang like a canary. He was just glad John had been close by to stop Randy from ripping Ted a new one and to promise they wouldn't say anything. Not that it mattered now.

"In both situations." The older man cleared up for him, reading his mind.

Holding the gaze a second longer he nodded, not trusting his own voice then averted his eyes to the silent man sitting next to John.

Randy's face showed no emotion, giving nothing away as to his true feelings. Well other than anger which Cody knew was boiling just below the surface of his calm facade. His eyes were just as cold and inexpressive as the rest of him. Though their glassy quality placed him far away in his own thoughts. Probably thinking of ways to strangle Ted, which Cody would totally condone right now.

He looked around noticing that they were still alone. The lady behind the counter looked up every couple of minutes but said nothing, Just went about her own business answering a few phone calls and filling out stacks of paper. Not even the paging of that Dr. Morgan did much to disturb the odd silence.

Cody's gaze eventually returned to its post watching the double doors. using what little focus he could manage he tried to will them open and make Ted's doctor appear.

It'd only been twenty minutes since they'd arrived but no one else was there, so he couldn't figure out what was taking so long. The longer the wait only spelled bad news in his mind, causing several questions to come out of left field.

_Was there a complication? Did Ted not want to see them? Was he possibly..._Not gonna finish that thought.

John stood heading over to the water fountain just as the doors opened. A heavy set raven haired man stepped through them wearing black scrubs, his lab coat long ago discarded.

John stopped in his tacks turning back to watch Cody jump up and visibly brace himself for the worse. Randy only turned his head in the direction of the doctor but made no move to get up. The distance between the present and his thoughts still clear for all who wanted to see.

John flanked the younger man's right staring intently as he tried to read the severity of the situation on the doctor's face. However, years of professional stoicism blocked him out.

"Friends of Mr. DiBiase, I presume?"

"Yes." Cody confirmed nodding his head.

"I'm Dr. Morgan. Your friend here caught a very lucky break tonight."

"Is he okay?" Cody asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I wouldn't exactly use the work 'okay'. He's stable but far from out of the woods." His voice carried a slight melody that reminded John of Sheamus. "Are you aware that he has-"

"Cancer, yeah we know" Randy snorted from his chair.

Dr. Morgan eyed the seated man wearily but continued. "The pain coupled with his blood not getting enough oxygen due to anemia was the culprit tonight." He paused, sky blue eyes shifting between the three men. "Luckily a few pills can assuage those two problems but it won't get rid of them or solve the actual problem. He needs to have started treatment-"

"Trust me, we know. And as soon as you give the okay for him to leave we'll make sure he starts chemo as soon as fucking possible."

Randy finally stood. He was already irate to begin with and the doctor telling them shit they already knew wasn't helping his mood.

Cody could just barely swallow past the lump in his throat. He felt John lean into him to support his swaying form and heard the man apologize to the doctor for Randy.

No matter how hard he tried not to think about it, the thought just wouldn't go away. Ted could die, probably would die and the only one to blame was Ted himself.

The stupid stubborn fuck.

He missed the rest of the conversation but allowed John to guide him though the double doors, Randy right behind them.

* * *

Ted awoke hooked up to a machine with about a dozen or so I.V.'s stuck in his arm. More like two but in his current state is felt like a dozen. He squinted against the harsh light just barely able to make out three figures standing around him, a t.v. hanging in the corner and two doors. One no doubt leading to the bathroom. The curtains were drawn but the clock informed him it was still early morning.

He reached up clawing at the thing plugging his nose and pulled. Though he was a bit stiff, the pain was completely gone. His chest wasn't a mass a tight knots and he could breathe easily enough. That was until the expression on Orton's face became clear.

Ted gulped.

"Look who's awake." Randy spoke first. His tone was low and dangerous. Irritation pretty evident. "So nice of you not to die on us yet."

"Randal" John hissed but the words had already been said.

As if John never opened his mouth, Randy continued talking flanking the right side of the bed. John stood at his feet with Cody to his left.

"Explain something to me, Teddy. Explain your ass backwards logic in refusing treatment cause I just don't get it."

Oh, if looks could kill...

Ted knew he was alone in this one. Cody stayed silent, large blue eyes offering symphony. He was also willing to bet John would only stop the worse of the viper's wrath, not all.

He looked back at Randy, dropping his gaze after a few seconds. The menacing grey eyes caused his stomach to do a few somersaults.

"I asked you a question, Ted" Randy growled.

"I...I don't...I don't know" Ted stuttered out keeping his eyes trained on the bed railing.

"Not good enough." Randy snarled. He took a step closer to the bed, his pants coming into the blond man's vision. "Try again."

Not sure what to say, Ted stayed quiet never once raising his head. The silent tension grew until Ted suddenly head Orton growling in the back of his throat. He snapped when the older man's hand snatched up his chin.

"Theodore"

"What"

Randy cocked his head glaring at Ted, his eyes slowly narrowing.

"Answer me."

"I did." Ted jerked his head away from Randy's grip. "I don't know. I don't know what made sense that night. I was just...I'm just..." He broke off heaving a deep heavy sigh. The tears threatening to fall but he refused to let them, refused to let Randy see him cry. See him weak.

"You were scared." John's voice was soft, actually a bit soothing. A drastic contrast to his friend's harsh words. "Afraid to acknowledge it. If you ignore it, it'll go away, right?"

"Sorry, but we're not talking about some annoying kid here. We're fucking talking about life and death, actually just death now." Randy deadpanned.

"Your anger isn't helping matters." Cody snapped finally fed up with the rude man.

"And your passive approach had him turning over a new leaf?" Randy argued.

"Randy-"

"SHUT UP"

The three dark haired men stared at the blond as if he'd grown a second head. Shocked to say the least.

"I made a huge fucking mistake, I get it." He looked at all of them making sure they were listening. "And the price will most likely be my life. I'm so, so fucking sorry. There's probably only a year left in me, maybe less. But I want to try and change that. Can you guys...Will you-"

So much for being strong.

He started crying, the tears flowing freely without abandon. He sobbed harder when he felt Cody wrap his arms around his shoulders, guiding Ted's head to his shoulder.

"You lied once Ted" There was no more venom to Randy's tone. It was gentle with a hint of concern. "Why should we trust you now?"

Ted didn't answer right away. He lifted his head and looked at his friends. The only ones who stuck around when his temperament changed. The only other members of his club besides medical personnel.

"Because I'm a broken man." He whispered. "I lost, time to swallow my pride and face the consequences."

Randy handed him a box of tissues then took a seat along with John on the edge of the bed. The railings having been dropped when Cody sat down.

"You'll tell your folks?" John asked. "Cause, though no parent should have to bury their child, they should know before hand when there is no choice."

"Yeah, I know." Ted closed his eyes. His family might just put him six feet under themselves. He was dreading that conversation.

"And McMahon." Cody added.

"And you'll be on the first thing smoking back to Florida as soon as this doctor releases you." Randy finished.

They all laughed. The awkward tension slowly dissipating around them. Even though Ted would give anything for a rewind button in life, ultimately he wasn't going to complain. This was his fault, only his. Now all he could do was be grateful for this moment and what ever time he had, it's all that was left for him.

He smiled though. At least he wouldn't be alone.

* * *

**A/N2: I'm pretty sure this is the end, sorry if the ending wasn't what you were expecting. I love Codiasi but my muses have left or more like my Centon muses got rid of them, lol. I wanted to do at least two more chapters, maybe Ted's fight through chemo then possibly *hides* after his death. I'll give it a little while and hopefully the muses will come back. Until then, to everyone who took this journey with the boys.  
**


End file.
